Relena's Truth
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Relena learns her true identity. And it's not what you ex[ect. (bloody) pleez R+R
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own gundam wing. This takes place two years after endless waltz  
  
You are not one of them the words echoed through Relena' dream Everything you knew, everything they told you it's all. Can you feel it? You are different, your special. Give in, leave it all, all the pain, all the misery, you can leave it all behind. The voice haunted Relena. The words caressed her cheek bekoning her to enter the shadows. The shadows, the unknown before her. It both frightened her and exciting.  
Relena woke up, her heart was pounding. Relena felt a chill run up her spine. She looked around at the blackness that surrounded her. There where no shadows around her, no mysterious voices calling her. It was all a dream. What did the dream mean? She had dreamed the same thing every night for three monthes.  
She stood alone in the darkness. Relena would here voices her calling to her. They would get closer and closer. She would see shadowy figures close to her. The would grab her hand and touch her face still calling her. Then they would fade away and she would wake up.   
Relena did not know that as she was sleeping someone was watching her. The cold shadow would stand outside her window. Gazing at her with it's steely dark eyes whispering "Come home, Relena. Come home."  
  
Relena woke up in the morning. Still wondering about her odd dream she went down stairs to eat breakfast. Noin and Milliardo where waiting for her at the table. "How did you sleep?" a maid asked. Relena answered "Fine." She barely speaks anymore the maid thought What could be wrong? Pagan approached the table and adressed Relena "Miss Relena, you have a letter. Would you care to see it?" Relena nodded "Yes, thank you." She got up from the table took the letter from Pagan and went into the next room.  
She carefully opened it and read it. Her heart froze.  
Dear Miss Relena,  
What I am about to explain to you should be kept secret. It may surprise, confuse, or frighten you but you must tell no one of it. At this time I am unable to inform you my identity however I will tell you this. You are not what you think you are. The dreams that have occured are no conisendence. They are a message to you. If you wish to know more about who you really are meet me tonight beneath your balcony at eight o'clock. I will be waiting for you.  
-X  
Relena folded up the letter and placed it her pocket. She then returned to breakfast. She was even more silent than usual the remainder of the day. When eight o'clock had dawned she rushed out of the house and to her rede-vouz place with the mysterious being.  
He was already waiting for her. He was dressed all in black. Whisps of his blond hair framed his face and partically hid some of his dark blue eyes. "Hello, Relena," he said with npt a hint of emotion "My name is Jager. I am the one who sent you the letter." Relena nodded and he proceeded "Allow me to explain myself and who you are. You and I are both have magic powers contained within ourselves. We also have the ability to control them. You and I should never be among ordinary people but you where raised among them. I do not know how this happened. They are not your kind! I am, and so are the others. Come home, Relena." Relena was over come by shock. "I-I don't understand." He responed "I understand. But you must believe me, so much you have been told has been a lie. Are you ready for the truth?" She replied "I am ready." He reached out his hand and she took it. The landscape began to spin and blur. Relena felt everything she was never told rush into her mind. Her real family, her home, her people, and her powers. She felt true freedom. Relena opened her eyes and whispered "Take me home, to my kind Jager." He agreed "We must go quickley or the night hunters will find us. Now they plague the sleeping mortals however if they see us they will want to fight." He seized Relena and the two ran of into the darkness.   
Relena learned her true past.Her real name was Rehl, she had a sister named Evylin, and brother named Wessex. She was a very powerful sorceress. Relena or Rehl learned to use her magic quickley. She learned about the Night Hunters. reatures that plague the mortal in their sleep and anyone mortal or magic who wanders the streets at night. It was her job as sorceress to fight these monsters.   
  
Rehl walked the street with Evylin they heard the cries of the Night Hunter. It was the sound of pure agony piercing the silence like a deadly blade. The creature was near by in a dark ally. It cut the air with it's deadly claws. It hunched over revealing black wings. "Kill it," Evylin commanded. Rehl replied "I can't" Evylin tried again "Kill it!" Rehl sobbed "I-I can't. My whole life I belived in pacifism." Evylin hissed "Your life was lie! This what you really are. Kill it! It is your destiny." She handed Rehl the knife. The blade was engraved with a powerful spell. Rehl's trembling hand clenched to the handle. She approached the monster. It growled as a threat. Rehl instincts took over, she lashed forward driving the knife into the creature. The monster was shocked, it did not expect such a sudden attack. Seconds later it lay dead. Rehl felt no pain. This was her destiny. Evylin grinned "Good job." Rehl responded "It was weak." The two of them left the ally silently.   
  
1 month later  
Rehl and Evylin wandered there hunting grounds. They where on colony L1, far from home. There where few sorcers up in space. Rehl was once again surrounded by humans. It was dark now. They heard the cry of the Night Hunter. They rushed into the ally way. (a common place for Night Hunters) The monster was clawing a mortal. When it saw the two sorceress' it tossed the mortal forcing him to slam against the wall. It was a powerful Hunter. Evylin and Rehl both drew their knives. It swooped it's claws trying to grab the girls. Both quickley jumped back. Rehl and Evylin fought the creature. Rehl distracted it while Evylin jumped on it from behind. Rehl carefully dodged it's claws and teeth. Slicing a vein open for spite, while Evylin waited. She waited until the perfect moment. Evylin jumped onto the creatures back plunging the knife through it's tough skin. Rehl sunk her knife deep into the creatures chest. Blood oozed on both sides. Rehl ran to the mortal who lay unconciense on the cold ground. He had many deep woulds but he was still alive. Rehl felt Relena haunt her. Pathetic compassion dwelled in the back of Rehls mind as she cradelled the mortal. She leaned over to see his face and her heart stopped "Heero." she gasped. She turned to her sister and said "He's still alive, but he won't be unless we get him some help."  
  
You want more? Review, and give me your ideas!"  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Relena's truth chapter 2.  
(I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters)   
  
Rehl turned to Evylin "How far are we from the underground?" Evylin replied quickley "There is a cooridor passage in the next ally. If we go from there we would get to the underground in a few minutes." Rehl responed "Good, go ahead of me now. Get some herbs for my room. I going to help him. Tell the others I'm on my way. " She asked "Why are you doing this?" Rehl replied "He's an old friend." Eylin nodded and darted off.   
Rehl pulled off her black cloak. She tore it into pieces and began to bandage Heero's wounds I have to stop the blood flow now, or he will die! As she finished doing so she propped Heero up against her shoulder and dragged him to the cooridor.   
Cooridors where below surface passages leading to the undergrounds. Small rooms underground where sorcesses live. Rehl and Evylin lived with Mist, and Delphi. Rehl dragged Heero down the cooridor until she saw her underground. Carefully she slipped into the room. Mist helped her carry Heero to her bed. Mist turned to her and said "Delphi and Evylin have gone to patrol the surface. I have prepared teh herbs you will need." Rehl nodded "Thank you." Mist asked "Is there anything I can do to help you?" She shook her head "No I am fine." Mist left the Reh;'s room.  
Rehl carefully rebangages Heero's wounds. She put healing poitions on him. And sprinkled the banges with herbs. She soaked a piece of cloth in a potion and washed his forhead with it. There was no result. Heero lay breathing but his eyes where closed and he was motionless. Rehl worried Please, don't die. You have done so much. Don't let such a loathsome creature destroy you. Tears streamed from Reh's eyes. She cried over his pain and suffering. And she cried for the only person who she had ever loved.   
In the next room Mist could here Rehl's sobs. She was very close to Rehl they where much alike. They where different. Both hated to kill. Rehl was torn between the mortal world and her magic world. Both came from the same honorable family. Rehl and Mist where tied their strong and proud family. Rehl was the youngest. They always fought over her. She was very powerful. Evylin took after her father the hunter and her brothers. They where convinced that Rehl was to kill the Night Hunters. Mist and Delphi took after there mother. The learned sorceress. They knew all magic spells, potions, and powers within themselves. Delphi, Mist, and their mother wanted to train Rehl in there ways. There where two days left before Rehl was forced to choose her path. This was not a good time for a problem like this. Mist hoped for Rehl's sake that the mortal would live. Rehl slipped into the room and Mist turned her head.  
"Who is he?" Mist asked quitely. Rehl took a deep breath and and explained "Before I knew I was a sorceress I loved him. His name is Heero Yuy, he was the perfect soldier. He had no no emotions, but I still loved him." Mist enquired "Did he return your affections?" Rehl shook her head "No." Mist understood, she asked "Do you love him now?" Rehl paused and replied "I-I don't know." There was a moment of silence between them as Mist thought about what Rehl had told her.  
Mist was wise beyond her years. She seemed to understand people without them telling her much. She understood love, hate, and denstiny as much as anyone could. Mist watched as Rehl tears began to fade. Rehl whispered "I'm going to check on him again. Okay?"   



End file.
